


Game, Set, Match

by mankindness



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mankindness/pseuds/mankindness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a game of tennis, Trevor decides to make up for lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game, Set, Match

Michael De Santa, clad in his tennis gear, stiffly walked back into his house having just been beaten by Trevor. He wiped his sweat covered brow and discarded the racquet in some corner of the living room, not bothering with tidiness with no family around.

"You need to practice your swing, buddy!" Trevor said, bringing his racquet forward in a dramatic manner, much like the entirely modest way in which he'd celebrated each game point he won.

"Yeah, well done, Trevor," Said Michael with a grunt, trying his best to knead the knots from his shoulders. He hadn't been pushed that hard in a while. "Oh, man..." Michael's age was really catching up to him- all he wanted was a shower and then to sleep. "Let yourself out, T, I gotta rest," Michael told Trevor as he began to climb the stairs.

"Oh, you geriatric," Trevor smirked.

"Screw you," Michael called, then closed the bathroom door.

He felt an almost instantaneous relief when he stepped into the shower, which he'd started running when he began to undress to allow the water to warm. Although he was still hot from working out, Michael needed the soothing heat of the water to rid his body of its tension. For a while he just stood under the shower, his skin flushing- the only noise he could hear being the water roaring around his ears, deafening his thoughts.

He looked down at his torso, his dark chest hair peppered with some greying strands. "Sugar tits" echoed through his head.

"Fuck off," Michael murmured, though not without a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

Finishing off in the shower, he stepped out only to see there were no towels.

"Huh," He muttered. "Sure there was one there..."

In an undignified manner, Michael darted naked through the hallway, thankful Tracey or Jimmy weren't home, lest he give them nightmares for weeks. Although walking into his bedroom, he was met with another person he wasn't expecting to see.

Trevor.

"Oh- oh man!" Michael cupped his groin, trying to turn away from Trevor as much as he could without instead presenting his ass to him.

"Looking for this?" Asked Trevor, holding up Michael's white folded towel.

"Fucking throw it over here, you asshole," Michael commanded, indicating with his hand. Trevor, doing as requested, half-heartedly threw the towel, which landed in a pile between the two of them. With the most speed Trevor had ever seen him use, Michael grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"The fuck are you doing here, Trevor?" He asked once he was decent.

"I didn't feel like leaving," Trevor answered. He was still in his tennis clothes, his already short shorts hunched up even further on his thighs and his cock cradled by the material. Michael swallowed hard, his eyes not-so-subtly travelling up his body. The smell of Trevor's sweaty skin had filled the air, though it wasn't unpleasant at all- it was an aphrodisiac with a hint of nostalgia. But Michael didn't allow himself to be caught up in the past.

"Trevor, can you just leave or get the fuck out of here for two minutes?" He said exasperatedly, gesturing to the door.

"You getting self-conscious, Mikey?" Trevor teased. Michael scoffed.

"It's hard not to be, you bring up my weight every fucking chance you get!"

"Don't be so sensitive, sugar tits!" Trevor replied, jumping off the bed. He set his predatory gaze on Michael, soaking him in. His cheeks, flushed light red with embarrassment, and his knuckles, almost white with keeping his death grip on the towel.

He stalked over to him, backing Michael into a corner.

Fingertips lightly grazed around his ribs, just one of the methods Trevor used to break Michael down. Teasing, barely there touches that gave Michael a yearning for more.

Trevor knew Michael; he had noted his reactions, was aware of how far he could be pushed. Or so Trevor hoped. After all, it had been nearly a decade.

He was certain when he flicked Michael's nipple, and his hips twitched towards Trevor, that nothing had changed. Michael internally cursed his body's response to Trevor's attention. He sighed softly.

"Trevor, look-" He began.

"Don't you fucking dare," Interrupted Trevor. "Don't fuck me around, _cupcake_ ," He sharply punctuated the final word. He bore his eyes into Michael's, studying his dilated pupils. "Who the hell do you think you're foolin'," He rumbled, inching closer. "if you say," Their bodies were so nearly touching- "you don't want this?"

In one fell swoop, Trevor snatched the towel from Michael's weakened grasp and whipped it away to the other side of the room.

Indulgently, he traced Michael's body with his eyes. This time, Michael didn't shy away; he embraced the observance, how Trevor wanted to see his body. How Trevor wanted him.  
Trevor dipped his head down and Michael's eyelids fell closed, anticipating lips or tongue at his chest. Though when he felt nothing but soft breathing against his skin, he looked down to see Trevor grinning at him.

"You're eager, pork chop,"

Michael's expression was one of desire mixed with annoyance.

"Get the fuck on with it." For once, Trevor complied, taking one of Michael's nipples between his lips. Michael was sensitive to this kind of contact, and he seemed to get a lot more pleasure from it than Trevor or most other men. Trevor knew this and had always used it to his full advantage; this became all the more apparent as Trevor sucked and bit down on the erect nub. Michael tried to hold Trevor's head in place, wanting to prolong the feeling for as long as he could. Though Trevor managed to free himself and stood back up straight. He knew he had Michael exactly where he wanted him when he saw his face, displaying Michael's thoughts in his expression. It wasn't enough, it definitely wasn't enough.

"Get on the bed," Michael said lowly. As Michael did so, Trevor began to undress himself at the foot of the bed. Yet only the shirt came off, before Trevor commanded Michael move closer. He pried Michael's legs open, embedding the sight into his memory. His thick cock lay on his stomach, and Michael was in desperate need to see Trevor's, but for now he had to settle with the bulge in his shorts.

"Uh, lube?" Michael said.

Trevor smirked, reaching down to his shorts. Momentary panic hit Michael. Was the fucker going in dry? But when Trevor pulled a bottle of lubricant from his pocket, relief replaced the panic.

"I got it from your drawer," Trevor pointed to the bedside table. He considered. "I hope it's yours, anyway. You always picked that side of the bed, back in the day,"

Michael blinked at the lube that he'd honestly forgotten he had. He didn't jerk off much, from a lack of privacy and interest. And if Amanda wasn't around or just didn't want to, he always had the option of paying someone to do it for him.

Trevor adjusted Michael; he pulled his hips closer, brought his knees up and spread them apart as far as they would go. Michael planted a foot at either bedpost.

"I appreciate your co-operation," Trevor said.

"Yeah, and I'd appreciate yours if you took those fuckin' shorts off,"

Trevor thought for a moment, then concluded there were more ways he could tease Michael with his dick out, so he slipped them off.

Michael's cock twitched when he saw Trevor was wearing no underwear under his thin cotton shorts. No sign of the cringe worthy tighty-whiteys, just Trevor going fucking commando.

"Oh, yeah," Trevor breathed as he touched himself. They watched one another as Trevor pumped himself tightly, twisting his wrist each time. Michael was just about to do as Trevor was, until Trevor had other ideas. "No you don't! Touching your cock is not allowed. Do not even _think_ about it, sugar,"

"Or what?" Michael challenged. Trevor's expression shifted, and he clambered on the bed, looming over Michael.

" _Or_ I won't fuck you. I'll tie you up, leave this fuckin' house, and then who knows when I'll come back? I could disappear like you. Hey, maybe even your darling wife and children will come back first. They'd see you spread out like the cock-hungry whore you are, still with a fucking hard-on, 'cos I'd shove a whole bunch'a boner pills down your throat."

Michael just stared up at the man above him, the threat riling him up even more. Trevor pushed himself onto his knees and sat back on his heels, hoisting Michael's legs at his hips.

"Pass me a cushion," Trevor growled. Michael obliged, reaching above his head and handing him one. Michael got the message and lifted his ass, giving Trevor access to slip the cushion under the cheeks and pelvis.

Trevor's fingers dragged from Michael's waist to his thighs, where they settled. Trevor scratched at the inside of his thighs, marking his territory. He drew random patterns with his nails, making Michael's skin initially jump and flinch at the touch.

"You a bit ticklish there, Mikey?" Trevor said.

"Shut up," Came the reply from Michael, who was reacting to every point of contact, his cock becoming increasingly hard and neglected.

Trevor decided to hurry things up a bit- not to take mercy on Michael, but because his own restraint was wearing thin and he was getting restless to fuck. Smearing two fingers with lube, he, without warning, entered one finger. Michael gasped loudly, tightening around Trevor at the cool temperature of the lube and the sudden intrusion.

Perhaps earlier than was welcome, Trevor's second finger joined his first inside Michael, who arched his back and exhaled sharply. The fingers worked him well, opening him up after a decade of not being fucked. He soon found himself pushing onto the protruding digits, grinding his hips, seeking that forgotten pleasure. Michael's breathing was harsh, interspersed with grunts of effort and satisfaction.

Trevor watched attentively as Michael fucked himself on his fingers- which he barely had to move and Michael was writhing, with a layer of sweat creating a sheen on his body.  
Michael appeared to be tip-toeing on the edge of his peak already, so to deny him that, Trevor withdrew his fingers- the action followed by a protestive moan from the man under him.

"Don't whine," Trevor scolded, wiping the excess lube from his fingers onto his cock. He pulled Michael closer, pushing in- but he slowed once only the tip was enclosed within the constricted heat. Trevor reveled in the sensation as he inched in, becoming engulfed in every sense by Michael.

"Oh, shit, M..." Trevor breathed, letting his head drop forward. Michael squeezed Trevor around his waist with his legs, urging he continue. Which he did, head snapping back up, looking energised and extremely fucking turned on. An incredible heat spread throughout Michael's body as Trevor's movements quickened.

Michael wondered how far Trevor would let him go, bringing his hand close to his straining cock. He managed to tightly grip himself just under the head before Trevor snatched at Michael's wrist, securing it so it was parallel to Michael's shoulder, bent at the elbow. He did the same with the other wrist, ensuring Michael's cock was untouched until he saw fit. Trevor could feel every throb of Michael's hitched pulse pressed against his palm.

"Keep it fuckin' there," Trevor demanded, indicating to Michael's right hand. Trevor slid his hand along Michael's arm and flattened his palm over his heartbeat. It felt so close to the surface- he could feel every pulsation. A smirk painted Trevor's face as he adjusted his thrusts, aiming to strike that sweet spot. Within seconds he managed to, and was rewarded with an obscenely erotic moan and an increase in the pace of Michael's heart under Trevor's hand.

His fingers travelled further up Michael's chest, halted for a moment his brawny neck, squeezing lightly while his thumb brushed over his Adam's apple. Finally, he threaded the fingers into Michael's hair, gripping tightly, allowing Trevor some extra purchase to fuck him deeper.

Trevor's body was lowering over Michael's, their torsos very close to touching. Trevor was considering whether to lower himself further when he was pulled down firmly onto Michael.

Michael's cock was hot and rock hard against Trevor's stomach. Fuck, did he want to jerk and suck at that cock until Michael was a sweaty, groaning mess of submission.

But Michael was being fucking brave, testing Trevor's patience by disobeying his command to not move his hand, which had been joined by his other and was roaming Trevor's muscled back.

"What the fuck did I say about keeping those still?" Trevor rumbled, with effortful breathing, his eyes dark with lust and intimidation.

"I didn't hear you say anything," Michael lied, his voice barely a rasp. He shifted so his dick rubbed against Trevor once again. "Oh, god," He cried, as precum glistened on his and Trevor's skin.

Trevor sensed an attempt at flipping the power, so brought his mouth to Michael's throat, sinking his teeth in so to create marks that would last for at least a few hours. Michael tilted his head sideways, giving Trevor more of his skin to deface; Trevor grinned at this silent offering. It was just another way to break Michael down.

Trevor opened his mouth wide, biting down and sucking at this flesh his teeth had caged in, before pressing the flat of his tongue on the patch of skin. He was gonna give him a hickey he couldn't hide.

"What are you, a fucking teenager?" Michael commented, his voice vibrating through Trevor.

Trevor responded by almost pulling his cock out completely and slamming back in, the action coupled with a sharp toothed attack on Michael's neck. An initial gasp of pain escaped him, hips bucking up in a frenzied and determined attempt for friction.

"Oh, no you don't," Trevor said again, kneeling back up. His thrusts started up again, albeit less controlled as Trevor gave into his oncoming climax. He grabbed Michael at his love handles, holding on hard as he worked his hips. It hurt Michael, but he didn't care as the balance between the pain and pleasure was fucking perfect. It felt exquisite as his prostate was struck and his cock twitched simultaneously.

As Trevor neared the edge, he desirably looked over Michael once again. From his face, mouth constantly open, an endless stream of groans emanating to his neck, still painted with Trevor's saliva and marked red all over- past his chest, until Trevor's eyes stopped at Michael's stomach. His denied cock laid there, and Michael craved for a hand or a mouth to relieve him of his deprivation. Although he knew the denial would only make his orgasm so much more intense.

Trevor imagined jerking off his own dick over Michael's stomach, ruining that tanned expanse of skin with his come. He thought about Michael jerking him off instead, and fuck, did he nearly blow his load right there. That was when Trevor had an idea.

While extracting his cock, Michael seemed to tighten- almost like an attempt at stopping him from pulling out.

"What are you doing?" Michael questioned, trying to mask the needy panic in his voice. Trevor left him hanging, leaning forward and pressing their cocks together. He waited until Michael met his gaze and growled.

"Jerk us off."

Now faced with the chance of actually being able to touch himself, Michael took both lengths in his fist. He rubbed the sensitive heads together, causing Trevor to squirm and release a noise on the verge of high pitched. In Michael's hand, Trevor's dominance was diminishing.

"Mikey..." The exhale from above him made him squeeze harder on their dicks, and Trevor rocked his hips, relentlessly chasing the incredible high of his sexual satisfaction.

"Yeah, T, you wanna come so hard, don't ya?" Michael teased. "You're more of a whore than you say I am,"

"Fuck you," Trevor scowled. "The only way you can get it up is if you know you're gonna see my dick, then you turn into a fucking slut,"

Michael decided to pull out the big guns. The Ultimate.

"Whatever you say, eh," Michael replied in an exaggerated Canadian accent, emphasis on the"eh".

Fury passed through Trevor, who ducked his head to meet Michael's. Trevor ferociously attacked Michael's mouth, shocking him back into submission. It worked- Michael near stopped his pumping, but an insistent thrust from Trevor soon fixed that.

Trevor greedily 'kissed' Michael. He corkscrewed his tongue around the other's, bit his bottom lip and pulled it slightly while digging in his teeth. He wanted every part, every surface of Michael to be his. He observed the tell-tale signs that Michael was gonna come. His breathing was quick and shallow, his hand movements erratic and fast.

Trevor swallowed down Michael's cry as he reached orgasm; Trevor was soon to follow. He fucked Michael's hand, abandoning everything but the aching need to finish.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Trevor climaxed, body tense while come streaked Michael's already sticky, wet stomach.

Trevor fell onto Michael while the pair tried to level out their breathing. He turned his head and was greeted with the hickey on Michael's neck. With a self-satisfied smile, he brushed his lips over the mark, in a reminder of possession. _Mine_.

Michael felt the contact at his throat and it was strange, really. Trevor giving him tender fucking touches. It was odd behaviour to the point of concern- was it a sudden change in personality or the shared haze of post-orgasmic bliss?

Either way, both were completely spent. Michael's body was worn, he'd been fucked like never before.

He could never bring himself to admit it, but Michael loved Trevor dominating him sexually. It was a thrill- an especially welcome one after years of boring retirement. He was fucking dangerous, unpredictable, and Michael was right at his mercy. And having that hot-headed psychopath thrusting the breath out of him seriously turned him on- almost embarrassingly so.

Trevor had rolled off him, giving Michael room to reach into the bedside table and retrieve a pack of tissues, then begin to dab at his stomach. Trevor was off the bed, searching around on the floor for the towel he'd taken from Michael. When he picked it up, Michael offered the tissues to him.

"T, I got these, you don't have to use that,"

"Nah, Mikey, I'm gonna use the shower," Trevor stated. "If you'd care to join me..." He gave Michael a mischievous smile. God, was he _always_ fucking horny?

Michael looked bemused. "T, my ass is so sore I probably won't be walking straight for days. I think you're gonna have to give me some time off,"

"Come on, a shower'll... loosen you up," Trevor growled the latter part of the sentence. "Aaand maybe we can mix it around a bit... switch sides,"

That caught Michael's attention. Suddenly he didn't feel so sore.

"Yeah, maybe, but you're gonna have to give me half an hour- at least," Michael replied, glancing down to his flaccid cock.

"Half an hour?" Trevor frowned. "Sorry, I didn't realise I just fucked a seventy-year-old,"

"Screw you," Michael said.

"Yeah, well, you could do," Trevor walked closer, eyes locked. "If ya just bring that dick of yours to life," He stopped, standing by the side of the bed and watching over the other man. "I can coax a hard-on out of you anytime, Michael." He challenged. Michael accepted. 

"You're on, Trevor."

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this amazing fandom and this amazing pairing! I loved writing this, and have a lot of other ideas I'd like to write up. I really hope you enjoyed this, please leave comments and kudos if you think they're deserved- the quality of Mich/Trev I've read has been so high I want to be the best I can.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
